Oyasumi Ai
by Violent-Tendencies
Summary: Shoujo-Ai; one-shot. Shizuka sat at Mai's beside pondering the hand Fate had dealt to them both. Was it always like this? If only she could turn back the hands of time.


VT: Rant in T minus 3, 2, and 1... GAH! I'm so friggin' nervous! ::sweating:: I finally decided I want to start a continuation fic. The only problem is I'm afraid I'm going to find out what a craptacular writer I am. ::sobs:: Oh well, it was my choice; I'm getting tired of always writing one-shots. So here's how I see it: either I write this continuation fic I wanted, OR I keep writing one-shots until hell freezes over, pigs fly, and Yami admits his undying love for Yuugi. All things considered, this could take a while.  
  
WARNING: This is a little "ficlet" containing a light yuri (shoujo-ai) situation between Kujaku Mai and Jounouchi Shizuka. If you do not approve of this type of thing, why are you even watching Yuugi-ou? ::snicker:: Anyway, it takes place right before Katsuya and Yami no Malik's duel at the top of the tower... thingy... What a way with words. ¬.¬U

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yuugi-ou in all of its incredible dueling bishounen glory. And be happy I don't; if I did, dueling would be replaced be a much more... rigorous activity. BWAHAHA!

Quote of the Hour: (DragonBall GT Humour) "The ultimate fighters, Buu and Uub, have combined to make the super creature Buub!" -Me -x-  
  
_Oyasumi Ai _[Good Night Love]

First Person- Shizuka  
Two days, thirteen hours, and twenty-seven minutes-- that's how long this fiasco has lasted; that's how long Mai's been in the Shadow Realm; and that's how long I've been sitting here, by her side. Two days, thirteen hours, and twenty-eight minutes.

I can't exactly explain why I've been sitting here, wasting all this time. But it's not like I can do much else. I've already proven my dueling skills, or lack thereof, and I really don't want to turn anyone else into a mechanical monkey. I don't have one of those mystical items the others have or any special skills to even speak of. All I am is Onii-chan's weakness-- constantly getting hurt or lost. I'm a waste of time. I glance over at Mai's still form. "But you never thought that, did you?" I know Mai never thought I was useless or a just trouble. She was one of the first people that helped me, like Otogi- and Honda-kun. But Mai did it without expecting anything in return. Not even knowing who I was, she helped me into her car and took me to my brother. "Thank you, Mai." Maybe that's why I'm by your side-- I want to repay you.

I find myself whispering to her; I wonder if she can even hear it? I read somewhere that it helps to talk to comatose patients, reawakens brain cells or something. I look at her again. She appeared to be in pain earlier; now it seems she's at rest. Her features have softened with golden hair playfully framing the peaceful face. I wouldn't be surprised if feathery angel wings sprang out of her back this moment and carried her to heaven. But that's what she looks like: an angel. I turn away, feeling my face growing red. Great, now I have absolutely no idea what to say.

While my back is turned, I notice Anzu-chan has left her bag. It wouldn't be terrible if I looked through it, right? Perhaps there's something in there that can help me strike up a conversation with an unconscious blonde duelist.

Rummaging past the lip stick, napkins, and unnatural number of friendship bracelets, I find a small pink book. I recognize it immediately, Sleeping Beauty. I slowly finger the golden writing at the top, tracing down to the picture on the cover. It's a romantic moment. Sleeping Beauty is on her bed, lips ready and waiting. Prince Charming is but moments away from releasing her from her dream prison world with his kiss. They look so perfect together, so completely... made for each other. And there's Mai again; she reminds me of Sleeping Beauty. Not only are they both trapped in this never-ending slumber, but-- as childish as this seems-- they _do _look a great deal alike: everything from the long golden hair to the fragile skin to the soft pink curve of her lips.

On its own accord, my hand reaches out to taint said lips with my touch. I try to pull it back, but it's already too late; the desire to feel was too much. My fingertips slowly trace around the delicate skin, wanting to touch every part of it. I think my hand just realized what it was doing; it instantly darts back into my protective embrace. What was I thinking? _Was _I thinking? I wonder if she felt that? My eyes wonder back to the book. When did I put it down? I make no move to pick it up again; I just stare. I wonder if Sleeping Beauty felt the kiss that woke her up? I wonder if her lips are as soft as Mai's? I think I wonder too much. But then my eyes _wonder _back to Mai. She is still asleep; lips still slightly parted like nothing has happened.

Perhaps she is very much like the fictional character in this fairytale, more than I originally thought. She's waiting, waiting for her fairytale prince, waiting for her kiss. Who am I to deny her that?

I find myself leaning slowly forward. I know this isn't right; and I think I'm taking advantage of her in this state, but I don't care anymore. I just want a reason, an excuse to feel her lips under mine.

I pull away from a perfect but all too hurried kiss. I could taste the odd flavor of the medication she was given, smell the perfume that still lingered on her skin, feel her even breaths on my face. I had closed my eyes, but I could still see her. She was standing; her arms wrapped around me, not lying unresponsive on this forsaken bed. I backed further away, now opening my eyes. For a fleeting moment I hoped Mai would open her own violet eyes and leap into my arms. We would then gallop away on an ivory steed that appeared from nowhere to ride away to my castle in the sky. Of course, none of that happened, as much as I had hoped. My eyes slid closed again. "Mai, did you feel any of that?" I felt a sigh pass my lips.

"Shizuka-san?"

"Mai?" My eyes shot open. Had Mai woken up? Was she free from the clutches of the Shadow Realm? Had her time come?

I feel a warm hand clasp my shoulder. "No, Shizuka-san; it is I."

"Oh, Isis-sama. Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just came to inform you that your brother is dueling Malik's darker half."

Wait, Onii-chan! He had promised to save Mai; I heard him tell Anzu-chan myself. Surely he is dueling the other Malik for her sake. I gaze into Isis-sama's eyes.

"Go," she says, "I will watched over Mai-san." I mutter a quick thanks and leave. I don't care if I can't do anything; I'm going to try.

Don't give up. We're going to save you Mai-- Onii-chan and I; we're going to bring you back from the Shadow Realm no matter how long it takes.  
  
-x-_Owari_-x-  
  
VT: Gods, I hope that made sense; the OOC-ness seems to fuck that up. I made Mai seem like some saint and Shizuka like some evil. However, I thought it worked since it was first person. ::shrugs:: I really had to resist the urge to have Shizuka turn around and say, "By the way Isis-sama, you better not try anything with her while I'm gone!" But I thought it would destroy the whole mood I was trying to create. I just realized this was my first shoujo-ai fic... I demand a party! Heh, that would be fun; I'm more worried that this was sheer crap. Well, I have to go back to biting my nails over this continuation fic I want to write. ::nervous smile:: Please review!


End file.
